The present invention relates to important improvements in the weft transport grippers for shuttleless looms, of the type wherein a first gripper (carrying) grasps the weft thread at one side of the loom and carries it to the centre of the warp shed, while the second gripper (drawing) receives the weft thread at the centre of the warp shed from the carrying gripper, and transports it to the opposite side of the loom, where it releases the same.
The pair of grippers according to the invention comprises grippers of reduced weight and dimensions which cooperate with each other without penetrating one into the other and which may move along a common plane, which may be differently oriented in respect of the plane of the loom reed.